


Roots

by TheMinim



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinim/pseuds/TheMinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years on, Con revisits the Chalet School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

Many, many years had passed, the woman thought as she laid down in her hotel room, staring at the ceiling. And a lot had changed.

She'd been visiting the Chalet School, for the first time in 45 years, so evidently it had changed. The corridors she had walked were not the same any more, well, it was a different building. The views were different, well, it was England, not Switzerland like she'd known.

The staff had all changed, of course. The uniform was no longer what it was, either, and a mass of trousers were present with skirts. Well, that was because fashion had changed.

She'd observed some of the girls as they played a game of football, and then she'd watched a game of Rounders, played by the Middles and Seniors as well as the Juniors. And Netball was universal now as well, not just for the weaker of the members.

And then there were things totally unheard of in her day - Computer Labs. Okay, you couldn't say if anyone was procrastinating on the internet when they should have been working, but it enabled students to do things they couldn't do in her day. And Windows XD, or whatever it was called, was commonly used in many places, so it was good that pupils learnt to use it.

She remembered when her own Rebecca had been this age. A bleeding nightmare. Okay, she was a bit of a trial (well, all teenagers were) but she loved her Becky all the same. And now that young lady was making her own way in the world, with her husband, two kids, and her job - a Professor, no less, and in Maths too! Xanthe and Ursula were doing well, both Juniors, and both full of energy - energy the woman had never ever had! Her own George, well, he and her had settled down and were still in love as far as they'd ever been - so not that far, then. No, they were best friends, and they loved each other deeply, although that aspect never showed when he left the toilet seat up. He had stayed behind this time, declaring that he could manage fine by himself (although she suspected that he would be slobbing out in front of the television drinking beer).

She'd been asked to come in to the school and give a speech - well, many schools asked her to, but this school she had a certain connection to, having gone there as a pupil. That was the mark of being famous, you were often in the public eye. The money was decent enough to get a secretary to deal with all of the fan mail, but you couldn't stop people asking you to talk, whether at writing courses or anywhere else, for that matter. And there was less privacy as well, the media wanted to track your every move.

It had been nice to come back to her roots, Con Maynard, now Evans, decided. And, if she wanted to, she could always come back, at any point she wanted to.


End file.
